Sisters, Lovers, Friends, Brothers
by KeepOnSmilingLove
Summary: First fanfic! What happens when Robbie Ray reveals to his two kids they have another sibling? Jiley, Lackson, Loliver, maybe some Moliver, maybe even some Lake. I suck at summarys! Check it out! R&R. Its rated T just incase. Chapter two up!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Hannah Montana, But i do own the character Summer. This is my first fanfic so be nice. R.R**

* * *

The long haired man wondered around his big house. There were memories etched all over the house. Like pictures from his two kids, Miley and Jackson growing up. His heart broke. He was keeping a secret from them both. Robbie-ray knew about this secret since his children were little. They were not that little any more.

Jackson, well he sure grew up. He was not that annoying older brother and son of the Stewart family. He was now handsome, funny, and most of all, tall.

Miley, she was now 17. and she had only gotten more beautiful.

He picked up the rubbish that lay on the floor; Miley had her best friends Lily and Oliver and her boyfriend Jake round last night. He could remember coming back at 3 am finding his daughter asleep in Jakes arms, he wanted to cut of Jakes legs at that point.

'Miley? Jackson? Could you come here for a moment please?' Robbie-Ray called up in his strong Tennessee accent.

'Yes, dad?' Miley appeared, her brother ran up behind her and pushed her out of the way,

'Move it short stuff.'

'Me? Short?' Miley argued with her brother, 'At least it didn't take me till 17 to have my growth spurt! No matter how tall you are now –'

'6 foot 2 inches!'

'Jackson, I don't care, you'll always be short to me!' Miley laughed at him.

'Kids, kids, please, this is important.'

'Okay, daddy,' Miley's knees started to shake, what if her dad was ill? She couldn't lose her dad, not like she lost her mother. 'Daddy, is something wrong?'

'No, no, bud, I'm fine, its just, you know, I did love your mother, very much, but it was, 2 years after you were born, Miles, me and your mother, well we hit a bad patch, I got into the whole party scene, and well, it ended up with me meeting someone else. I got that girl pregnant, and last month, I met her daughter, I mean my daughter, for the first time, and I've asked her to come round, in about 5 minutes,'

'What!' Jackson screamed at his father, 'I have another sister, and you didn't think to tell me.'

Miley was just sat there with her jaw wide open.

'I-I-I-I-I have a s-s-sister?'

'Yes Miley. Jackson, I'm sorry, but I decided it was best to keep it from you until you were both mature enough to handle it.'

The doorbell rang. It echoed about the empty house.

Robbie-ray went up to the door and opened it.

'Dad,' the pretty blonde girl cried wrapping her arms around her father. She had an accent. It wasn't American, it sounded English, but it was not posh.

'Come in,' he said taking the girl down to present her to his children.

'Jackson, Miley, this is Summer.'

'Hi,' Summer said nervously biting down on her bottom lip. Summer looked the exact replica of Miley, except she was blonde. Miley noticed this. It was like her looking in a mirror. It was all to over-whelming for Miley and she burst into tears. Summer just sat there silently while Jackson comforted his sister.

'I-i-I'm fine. Nice to meet you Summer, pretty name.'

'Thank you. Yours is very nice too.' The sisters made an awkward smile at each other. They looked so alike, this may have been their first meeting, but they felt like they'd known each other all their life, maybe because, every time they looked in the mirror, they basically had.


	2. Chapter 2

Heres chapter two. Should i contiue it, yah or nah? Anywho, R&R,

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or any of it's characters. Except the character Summer.

* * *

Chapter two.

Summer was 15, and looked almost identical to a certain teen pop sensation did when she was 15. She got asked all the time to do shows and apperence but the look-alike work, well, it wasn't suited for her. Especially since Hannah Montana's career had dried up over a year ago.

'Oliver is in the hizz-house,' Miley's best guy friend shouted, which made the family exchange looks.

'Oliver you are such a doofus.' Lily laughed punching Oliver's arm playfully.

'Ya love it though.'

'Yeah, sure whatever.'

'Hey, Miley,' Oliver said to Summer by mistake, 'Why you wearing your Hannah wig?'

'Is she planning on making a come back! That'd be so cool!' Lily said excited.

Summer just stood there looking dumbfound and confused.

Miley walked back into the room,

'Hey Miley,' Lily said coolly, before doing a double take, and they heard a scream.

'Lily, cool it, no need to scream.' Miley said.

'That err- wasn't me.'

'Sorry,' Oliver said staring straight at his feet.

'Oliver, Lily, I'd like you to meet my younger sister, Summer.'

'Nice to meet you both.'

'Whoa! You're British!' Lily said fascinated.

'I am,'

'Can you say pip-pip-doodly-do for me? Please?'

'Erm, Lily, is it? You do realise British people never say that. Don't you?'

'What?' Lily's smiling expression turned into a pout. 'Oh! I know! how about, Ta ta, cheerio?'

'No,' Summer laughed flinging her long hair behind her shoulder; Oliver was staring at her in awe.

'Alrite, Oliver, stop staring at my sister like that now.' Miley said slapping Oliver's arm.

'She's beautiful,' Oliver whispered.

'She's also 15.'

'Aww man!'

Summer smiled at the dark haired boy, he had taken her attention too. He was gorgeous, his hair, so dark, you could run your fingers through it forever, and those eyes, those hazel eyes, the type you could just get lost in.

Suddenly Jake had arrived,

'Baby.' Miley said running up to him and kissing him. While they were kissing Lily went over to Summer and smiled.

'Don't worry, happens all the time.'

'Okay,' Summer laughed nervously. 'So Lily, you and Oliver? Are you dating?'

'No, no, no, no, no. To weird, he's my buddy. Nothing more. But on the other hand, your brother Jackson is pretty hot now that he's grown.

Upon hearing this Miley sighed,

'Lily, I told you, if you like Jackson, ask him out, but don't be doing all that, OHEMGEE your brother is soooo hot, 'cause seriously, I may throw up in my mouth.'

'Miles, Ew, that's not something I want to imagine when I'm kissing you.'

Miley looked at her boyfriend of two years, and three words came to her lips.

'Shut up, Jake.'

'Oh! A newbie.' Jake said offering his hand to Summer, 'Jake Ryan, Actor, you may no me from zombie high.'

'Summer Milan-Stewart.' Accepting his hand shake, 'and I'm afraid, I don't know you.'

'What? How about if I do this.' Jake struck a pose and said 'Dude I slayed you once, I don't want to have to slay you again.'

'Oh, right, I remember you. Yeah, your show didn't go down to well with the Brits.'

'Britain loves me, you'll see, you will all see!'

'Miley?' Summer suddenly remembered what Lily said to her earlier, 'Why did your friends ask me if Hannah Montana was making a comeback? I mean, how should I know?'

'Ah, Summer, you see, you do look just like her.'

'Yeah, I get that, but Oliver said, 'why are you wearing your Hannah Montana wig?'

'Sweet Nibblets!' Miley whispered under her breath, 'Fine, Summer, I am, I mean, I was Hannah Montana,'

'Right.'

'I am seriously.'

'And I'm seriously not really Summer, I'm princess Neptune from the planet biddles, I'm called Neptune 'cause that's where I was conceived.'

'Really? Wow!' Oliver replied.

'Oliver, that's a little ditzy, and that's coming from me.' Lily just looked at him.

'Not really, Oliver.' Summer said just shaking her head. 'But, Miley, your just pulling my leg, I know your not Hannah Montana, you can't be.'

'Can't I?' With that Miley started singing one of her old hit songs, 'Nobodies perfect.'

'Or maybe I know absoulotley nothing.'

'Hey, Summer, join the club.' Oliver said pointing towards Lily, who's face had turned a shade of red which could only mean one thing.

'Hey, Jackson.' Miley said sweetly to her older brother. 'Have fun measuring yourself?'

'Miles, echnay-on-the-measureay.'

'What?'

'Shhhhhh.'

Summer looked at her brother and sister and laughed at the argument they had. She was an only child and longed for a brother and sister. She had finally got her wish.

'Hey, Lily.' Jackson said, smiling at his sister's friend. He shouldn't be attracted to her, she's his little sisters best friend.

'Hey, Jackson.' Lily smiled back.

'Ahem.' Oliver coughed.

'Oliver.' He said giving him a nod. 'Jake. Remove your hands from my little sisters waist or I'll remove them for you.

'Am doing.' Jake said.

'Hey, Jackson, Lily was wondering if you'd maybe want to go to the movies with her tonight.' Miley said.

'MILEY!' Lily yelled at her.

'What? I'm just doing what your to scared to do.'

'Like a date?' Jackson Asked.

'Uhh, yeah, sort of, maybe.' Lily said her already blushed face turning a hundred times more beetroot.

'Uhhhh.' Jackson stuttered. He wanted too. But she was Lily Truscott. 17 year old, ditzy blonde, Miley's best friend. Why couldn't she of been just 1 year older. He thought to himself. Everyone in the rooms eyes pouring into his skin. He had to give her an answer.


End file.
